Phone Sex
by Zephyr Hearts
Summary: Okay so I didn't think that I would enjoy doing this so much… this has become an obsession of mine, and it was all Eli's fault.  /the title says it all/
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Degrassi does NOT belong to me, only this story!

A/N: Oh the dirty mind that I have :) And it's kind of funny because Lady Azura requested this story, but I had already started plotting to post it XD Ha ha, I'm still going to give her credit for sending me the PM! Because great minds think alike :D Anyway, this is NOT going to be a one-shot, possibly a three shot, maybe a five-shot, I'm not sure yet, all I know is that this story will have multiple chapters, but no more than ten or eight, so six chapters at the most, since I'm awesome like that.

Anyway it's rated M for Eli's dirty mind, Clare's closet pervertness, my sick and twisted mind as well, a curious eavesdropping Adam, masturbation, and well that's about it XD . Reviews are really good! I love reviews; they're like the cheese to my chili!

Enjoy!

* * *

Phone Sex

Summary: Okay so I didn't think that I would enjoy doing this so much… this has become an obsession of mine, and it was all Eli's fault.

* * *

Chapter 1 – Deep

Clare's POV

Beep, Beep!

I glanced up from the novel I was reading. I pressed my lips to a thin line, wondering who would be messaging me at two in the morning. I placed the book flat next to me on the bed and got up, kicking the covers off my body. Lazily, I walked to my dresser and grabbed my phone, opening it to my missed texts page.

I know you're awake Blue Eyes, call me when you get this.  
Eli

I rolled my eyes and smiled a little. I quickly dialed his number and walked back to my bed. As I made myself comfortable under the sheets, Eli answered the phone.

"Hey there." He said.

"Hi Eli, so is there a reason you wanted me to call you at two in the morning?" I asked, trying to sound annoyed, but I wasn't, well maybe just a little bit since Eli interrupted my reading time. Eli laughed on the other end and said, "Well I couldn't sleep, so I figured I'd talk to you for a little bit. Did I interrupt something?" I licked my bottom lip and murmured, "I was reading."

"Ah, reading vampire novels right? Such a Clare thing to do." Eli chuckled. I frowned and said, "For once I'm not reading a vampire novel."

"Oh really now, what kind of novel is it?" Eli asked. I heard movement on his side; I guess he's walking around now. Eli tends to pace around when we talk on the phone. I shook my head at the thought.

"It's an um—romance novel." I whispered.

"Hm, romance eh? What kind of romance novel, fluff? High school? Raw romance?" His voice deepened towards the end of the sentence, and my stomach fluttered from that. I swallowed hard and said, "It's um… you know a h-heavy romance novel." Eli smirked, muttering a "hn" and he said, "I never knew you liked reading porn Clare." I blushed.

Eli was quiet on the other end, waiting for me to respond but I didn't. I had no idea how to respond to that, knowing Eli he was probably smirking devilishly on the other end. He murmured, "Do you like reading porn Clare?"

The blush on my face deepened. I mean… it's not like I am reading porn. Okay I am, but I get some sort of inspiration from it. When Eli and I are alone, I tend to, use what I read to my advantage. It seems to work, because I've managed to make Eli beg so many times. According to my romance novels, guys HATE to be teased. And from what I've experienced with Eli, he hates it too.

"It's um, interesting." I responded finally.

"Does it turn you on?" Eli asked huskily.

"E-Eli… why would you ask such a question?" I stammered.

"It's a simple question Clare; does the novel you read turn you on?" Eli asked again. I softly cleared my throat and swallowed hard, really hard, practically gulped. I whispered, "N-no…"

"Liar." Eli purred.

I frowned and just as I was about to protest against his answer, Eli asked, "Do you imagine it's me and you?"

"Eli I—

"I hope not, cause I'm pretty sure what I can do is way better than what the guys do in your little romance novels." Eli said. I clenched my legs together, feeling the tension begin to grow between them. My heart was racing, racing to an erratic speed against my chest, causing my shirt to beat with the rhythm of my heart. Goosebumps started to form on my skin and I felt a little bit flushed.

"H-how so?" I asked, letting my curiosity get the better of me.

"Depends on what you want to know _Clare_." Eli said. I heard the sound of Eli's bed squeak softly, he laid down on it I suppose. I licked my bottom lip and said, "Surprise me." Eli smirked, muttering a "hn" again.

"Well if I were there, on your bed. I'd start by pinning you beneath me, and then I'll kiss you softly while I slowly reach down and open your legs a little," I whimpered, causing Eli to stop for a second. He continued, "As I pull my lips away from your mouth, I'll move my lips to your neck, and softly bite your skin while I slowly lift your shirt up, rubbing my hands across your stomach." Eli stopped, and I couldn't help the small moan that escaped my lips. The tension between my legs was unbearable. I needed to be touched, so bad. I breathed heavily and reached down, moving my hand into my shorts, and I blushed, feeling how wet I already was. Eli asked, "Are you wet Clare?"

I whimpered in response.

"Hn, are you touching yourself Blue Eyes?" Eli asked huskily. I continued to rub the wet spot in between my legs, then moved my finger up and pressed the tip of my finger against my clit. I moaned, "Ohh…"

"Do you want me to continue?" Eli questioned.

I didn't respond, but Eli knew the answer to that question. He whispered, "After I'm done biting, sucking, and licking your neck. I'll pull your shirt off, and start teasing your nipples by licking and sucking softly on one while I softly twist and pull on the other. Then I'll switch and do the same to the other before I move back and gently play with your tits." I moaned and pushed my finger inside my panties through the side, and chewed on my bottom lip, feeling how wet I already was.

"Sounds like you're enjoying yourself Clare, how we are you?" Eli asked. I ignored his statement asking shyly, "Why did you stop?"

"Ha, so Clare bear is into phone sex?" Eli asked.

"Only with you." I whispered breathily.

"God, that's fucking hot Clare, anyway, I'll move down, placing kisses down your chest, down your stomach, dip my tongue in your navel before I suck the skin there. While I'm kissing your hipbones and sucking the skin there, I'll move my hands up and pull your shorts down, along with your panties, and open your legs. Then kiss your inner thighs to tease you first, and then trace my tongue along your pussy, steadily licking your clit."

"Ahh." I moaned as I plunged my fingers in and out of me, and I breathed heavily, whispering Eli's name in the process. Eli continued after he gasped, "While I'm licking and sucking on your clit, I'll slowly insert my middle and ring finger into your pussy, slowly thrusting them in and out."

"E-Eli." I whimpered as I rubbed my clit, my legs spread a little and I arched them, as I plunged my fingers inside my wet hole, moving them fast, trying to get myself to orgasm. Eli groaned and whispered, "Clare." I gasped, listening to Eli's heavy breathing on the other line. Judging by his small groans, whines, and moans, I don't think he'll be finishing what he started.

"You know what I would d-do to you?" I asked, moaning softly as I continued to plunge my fingers faster.

"What?" Eli asked; his tone was lust filled.

"After you're done with me, I'll crawl on top of you, and automatically start biting your neck before I suck on your skin," Eli moaned and I tried to continue. I can barely concentrate! Hearing Eli's soft moans and groans on the other end was something I couldn't ignore. It proved that I had the some sort of power against him. I mean I didn't say much to him, but I did know that he was on the other line, lying on his bed, moaning my name, and pleasuring himself. I swallowed hard and Eli whispered, "Fuck… Clare." I whimpered in response. I couldn't continue what I was saying, I only plunged my fingers faster, trying to get myself to come. Eli groaned loud, and he sighed, breathing heavily. I wasn't nearly done, and I whined.

"Clare." Eli whispered.

"Hm?" I asked in between my heavy pants."

"I'm coming over, I'll see you in a little bit."

"But Eli—

He hung up, not giving me the chance to respond. Dammit Eli! I pulled my fingers out and sighed heavily. I closed my phone, and glanced at the time. It's a little bit passed three. God I seriously didn't think that phone sex would take this long. I sighed and placed my phone on the nightstand, waiting for Eli patiently on my bed. Right about now is where I was glad that my parents weren't home. Leaving me alone for the weekend is probably the greatest idea they have ever come up with.

End of Chapter 1

* * *

Next few chapters are going to be very, very sexy. So, if you want the next chapter, review! Because I know you want it *wink wink nudge nudge* Ha ha, sorry well yeah, see you soon!

Goodbye for now!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Degrassi does NOT belong to me, only this story!

A/N: Damn, almost FIFTY reviews for the first chapter :O That's amazing! Well, just like you guys wanted, here is chapter 2! Your reviews really made my night. I ADORE fans. I have plenty of more ideas after this story, two of them being suggestions, and the other two being mine. Well enough of my rant, here you are! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the first one!

Warnings: NEW positions, be prepared!

Oh and before I forget, the chapters will have alternating POV's. As much as I want to write the next chapters all in Eli's POV, because I feel more comfortable writing in his POV -_-…, I can't. So this chapter is going to be in Eli's POV, the next will be back to Clare's, so on and so forth.

Random note: The chapter title has NOTHING to do with the song Her Voice Resides by Bullet For My Valentine, I just thought it would go well with this chapter *wink wink*

* * *

Phone Sex

Summary: Okay so I didn't think that I would enjoy doing this so much… this has become an obsession of mine, and it was all Eli's fault.

* * *

Chapter 2 – Her Voice Resides

Eli's POV

I rushed out of the house after getting dressed, and then climbed into Morty. I turned the ignition on and pulled out of the driveway and drove over the speed limit just to get to Clare's house. Soon enough I finally made it, and pulled up next to her house. I turned the ignition off, and pulled the keys out. I climbed out of Morty and noticed that the light in Clare's room was on, goody. I climbed the tree next to her house and jumped to the balcony.

Clare stepped out of her room, which was pointless because I practically backed her up into the room, and into a wall. She gasped when her back came in contact with the wall behind her. I spread her legs and lifted them up, wrapping them around my waist. Clare moaned when I pressed myself against her. I leaned down and stole a kiss from her.

She whimpered and I reached down and grabbed her ass, grinding her hips against mine. Clare moaned and she tossed her head back, her hands clenched my biceps. I dipped down and sucked hard on her neck, pulling a sexy moan from her lips.

I carried Clare to the bed, and I lay back, with her on top of me. Clare sat up and I watched as she slowly pealed her shirt off, revealing her silky white bra. I reached up and ran my hand in between her breasts. Clare arched her back into me and she moaned. I softly grabbed her breasts and she whimpered as I groped them.

Clare tossed her head back and she softly pushed my hands away. I blinked a few times and she said, "I say we try something different." I arched my eyebrow questioningly and she turned around, she moved back a little and I felt her unbuttoning my skinny jeans. I swallowed hard and I shifted a little as she pulled them down. Clare slowly wrapped her fingers around my dick and agonizingly slow, she started to stroke me.

I moaned and thrust my hips up a little, trying to get Clare to move her hand faster. Clare dipped down and I groaned, feeling her tongue move around the tip of my cock.

"Clare." I whispered.

She wrapped her lips around my cock and sucked hard. I moaned loud and grabbed her hips. Clare ran her lips along the sides before taking my cock in her mouth again. I groaned and pulled her hips back. Clare pulled away and looked back. She asked, "Eli what are you doing?"

"Something different." I responded. It's a good thing Clare was just wearing a t-shirt (well if she had her short on that is) and underwear, because if she was wearing shorts, this would be hard. I pushed her panties to the side and lifted my head up, slowly licking her wet folds. Clare whimpered and I whispered, "Did I say stop?" Clare swallowed hard and she wrapped her lips around my dick. I moaned and flicked my tongue against her clit before I sucked hard on it. Clare moaned around my cock, which felt fucking amazing.

I flicked my tongue over her clit before plunging it in and out of her surprisingly still tight hole. Clare moaned, "Ahh, Eli!" I groaned in response, and my hips jerked a little when Clare stopped. She pumped her fist hard and fast, and moaned as I continued plunging my tongue in and out of her pussy. Clare whined and moaned. God, I can't take this. I flipped her off me and crawled on top of her.

"Eli?"

"I want to fuck you." I purred in her ear, Clare whimpered. I reached around and unclasped her bra, tossing it to the side. I whispered, "But I'm not going to do that, not just yet, I'm going to please you first."

Clare licked her lips and I dipped down and took her nipple between my teeth, chewing on it roughly before I sucked hard on it. Clare moaned and she arched her back. I reached up and teased her other nipple before I switched. Clare grabbed the back of my head, threading her fingers through my hair and pulled hard. I moaned and swirled my tongue around her nipple before I pulled away.

I kissed down her body while I grabbed her panties, almost ripping them off her. Clare groaned and I moved my lips back up to her neck. I started to pull my pants down as I licked and sucked hard on her skin. Clare reached up and she pulled my shirt over my head, tossing it to the floor with my pants. I softly moved Clare to her side, and I moved behind her. Clare breathed heavily and she moaned quietly as I rubbed my cock against her.

"So wet." I whispered in her ear.

Clare reached behind her and she grabbed my cock. I groaned when she pushed my dick inside her. I grabbed her leg, and lifted it up a little, trying to get more room. Clare whispered, "Eli move… now." I complied, slowly thrusting my hips back and forth. Clare moaned and she clenched her bed sheets.

"Faster." She whimpered.

I leaned in and whispered, "Clare do you seriously want to just get this over with? I'm not even done with you…" I continued to slowly fuck her, listening to her whimpering and moaning. I moved her on her stomach; Clare clenched the edge of the bed and moaned loud as I thrust my dick harder and faster in and out of her. She tossed her head back screaming, "OH Eli! Oh yes, f-faster! Please!"

I growled, and placed my hands on either side of her head, moving my hips faster.

"You're so fucking tight Clare." I moaned in her ear.

She whimpered, and I growled again, feeling her walls tighten around my dick. I switched our positions with Clare on her back. I moved lower body up, and I pushed her legs open to her chest. I thrust my cock out until the tip was still buried in her pussy, then plunged my dick back in. I continued doing that, hard and fast.

"Eli! Oh Eli! Yes, I'm about to—

"Cum for me Clare, now." I growled in her ear.

I reached down and rubbed her clit. Clare screamed my name as if she were chanting it, and her walls tightened again around my dick, she came long and hard. I continued thrusting my dick in and out of her and moaned, spilling my cum inside her. I collapsed on top of her and breathed heavily. Clare grabbed the back of my head and she traced her tongue along the shell of my ear.

She whispered seductively, "Are you up for round two?"

"Damn Clare I would love to, but I have somewhere to be in an hour." I responded.

"That sucks." Clare responded with an exasperated sigh.

"I'll call you later." I whispered in her ear before kissing her chastely.

"Hm." Clare smirked softly.

"What?"

"Oh nothing." Clare responded. She added, "You go on and leave. I'll be waiting for that call." I smirked and kissed her lips, then pulled out of her and got dressed. She watched intently. Once I was done I walked to the window and jumped off the balcony. I climbed into Morty and grabbed my phone once it started vibrated in the passenger seat.

_I miss your cock inside me…  
Clare_

I.

Just.

Creamed.

MYSELF!

End of Chapter 2

* * *

Oh ho ho, what's going to go on while Eli's away? TEXTING had never been so, so fun! Reviews are everything to me, so leave me some! I will be posting possibly late late tonight, or maybe tomorrow. I'm not sure yet.

Until then,

See you latas!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Degrassi does NOT belong to me, only this story!

A/N: Jesus Christ you guys are loving this story a LOT! Hm, I wonder if this story would reach 100 reviews by the fourth chapter :O God that would be so unreal! Well just like you guys wanted, here's chapter three! I read all of your reviews, and kimberleyx03 suggested a scene to happen in this story, and I would like to give her credit for it, because I decided to use it, because I totally laughed when I read her review, which is a good laugh though. Anyway enough of my irrelevant ranting; read and review and enjoy!

Warnings: Alternating POV's!

* * *

Phone Sex

Summary: Okay so I didn't think that I would enjoy doing this so much… this has become an obsession of mine, and it was all Eli's fault.

* * *

Chapter 3 – Textually Active

I smiled a little, and got up, walking lazily to my window. I glanced out and watched as Eli stepped out of Morty and he glanced at me, and then held up his phone. I winked at him and he pinned his eyebrows together. Eli sent me a text and then he climbed back into Morty and drove off. My phone vibrated in my hand and I blushed as I walked back to lie on my bed.

_Yeah well, I miss your pussy around my cock  
Eli_

I quickly sent him a text and I curled under the sheets; _I bet you do Elijah_. I was pretty tired and I needed some sleep. Unfortunately it seemed like Eli wasn't going to let me have some sleep.

_Of course I do Clare; you're always so warm and wet.  
Eli_

I smiled a little and sent him a text back; _and what if I wasn't?_ I grabbed my book, and started to read it, then glanced out the window. The sun was just barely illuminating my room. I checked to see what time it is and sighed. It's almost six. I looked down at my phone when it started to vibrate next to me. I grabbed and opened my phone, reading the text.

_If you weren't what? Warm and wet? I'd make you warm and wet Clare-bear  
Eli_

I thought about what I was going to say to him and I quickly texted him back; _How exactly would you do that Elijah?_

I placed my book down and sighed. With these texts, I don't really think I would be able to concentrate. I sighed softly and pulled my knees up as I lowered my body down, laying my head on my pillow. After a few moments, Eli texted me back and my eyes grew wide from the long text he sent me. Jeez Eli…

_Are you sure you'd want to know? Again? Well if you insist blue eyes, if you weren't wet I'd probably slowly tease your clit with my fingers, then shove them inside your pussy, move them around a little, rub your g-spot, plunge them in and out, fast and hard like you like it. Then move them over your clit again while I'm sucking and biting your neck. I think you've read enough Clare; I don't want you to be pleasuring yourself, while I'm not there.  
Eli_

I frowned, reading the last line of that text. Before I could respond Eli sent me another text.

_Ha ha :P  
Eli_

Ugh! Eli is such an ASS! I text him back; _Eli you're such an asshole!_

It didn't take him long to text back.

_I'm only an ass for you. Don't worry Clare I'm going to come back to your house in an hour or so. I'll relieve your tension for you.  
Eli_

I pinned my eyebrows together and quickly texted him back.

.

.

_What exactly are you doing Eli?  
Clare_

I blinked a few times and looked up from my phone, eyeing the packet of strawberries. I grabbed them then walked to a different aisle, looking for the chocolate syrup and whipped cream. Ahh, if only Clare knew what she's in for. I realized I hadn't text Clare back, so I quickly send her one; _I'm going grocery shopping, I don't believe you have strawberries, chocolate syrup or whipped cream in your fridge._

I soon found what I was looking for and walked to the front of the store to pay for my items. I pulled my wallet out and handed the cashier a twenty, grabbed the bag and walked out of the store. My phone started buzzing, and I read Clare's text, laughing a little.

_And what exactly are you going to use those items for? If you're going to make a sundae, you're missing the ice-cream.  
Clare_

I smirked and texted her back; _I'm going to make a sundae with your body Clare, first I'll pour some chocolate syrup on your body, lick it off, trace your lips, clit, hips, collar bones, and nipples with the strawberries, and spray some whipped cream on your body and lick that off too_. I climbed into Morty and placed the bag into the passenger's seat. I turned the ignition on and drove out of the parking lot of the grocery store. As I was waiting for Clare to text me back, I reached over and turned my music on, blasting it through the speakers. I grabbed my phone and flipped it open.

_Um… if you were directing that text to Clare, you didn't… GOD Eli, stop and make sure if you're sending the text to the right person! SICKO!  
Adam_

Ooops…

I quickly recent the text, and sent it to Clare this time. I waited patiently for her to respond.

_That's really sexy Eli, I can't wait… I already want you so bad right now  
Clare_

I smirked and quickly sent her a text, taking my eyes off the road for a little bit; _How bad do you want me Clare?_ I closed my phone and parked in front of her house once I reached her place. I turned the car off and grabbed the bag, and walked to the front door. Knowing Clare, she's probably in the living room watching T.V. As I opened the front door, like I guessed, she's in the living room watching T.V. I walked to the living room, grabbed the remote from her hand and turned the T.V off. Clare began to protest but I picked her up and wrapped her legs around my waist, then walked to the table and laid her down on top of it.

.

I glanced up at Eli curiously, leaving me sitting on the table as he walked to the living room and grabbed the bag that he dropped on the couch. Eli walked back into the kitchen and he stood before me. I swallowed nervously and watched him place the items next to me. Eli reached up and he grabbed my thin strap shirt, moving it off my shoulders slowly. Eli reached over and grabbed a knife from the sink.

"Eli!" I screamed as he placed the knife behind my shirt, which was jumbled around my stomach, and he tore it, with a loud RIP!

Eli grabbed my torn shirt, and dropped it on the floor.

"Lay back on the table." He demanded. I complied and slowly moved to lay back. Eli pushed me more on the table, and I moved my knees up, placing my feet on the table. Eli grabbed the chocolate syrup and twisted the cap off. I licked my bottom lip as he stabbed his thumbnail into the covering of the bottle, opening it. He brought his thumb to his lips and licked the chocolate off, and then moved around to the side of the table.

"Don't move."

I nodded and Eli slowly started to pour the syrup on my chest, making a small line down the place in between my breasts, and then moved it all over my stomach.

Eli place the bottle next to my head and I bit my bottom lip as his tongue moved across my chest, then circled it around my nipple while his hand moved over my stomach, smearing the chocolate there. I moaned softly and he leaned back, bringing his fingers to my lips. Eli groaned, as I moved my tongue around his fingers, licking his palm as well.

"Eli… I-I forgot to tell you that my parents called."

"When?" He asked as he moved in front of me, pulling my towards him and he loomed over me, and licked my stomach, sucking on my hip bones and he groaned. He whispered, "You taste so good with chocolate on your body."

"Th-they called a few minutes ago… they said that they would be coming in, in a few minutes, ohh." I moaned as Eli opened my legs and kissed my inner thighs. He lifted his head and asked, "When is a few minutes?"

"Clare! We're home!"

"SHIT!"

End of Chapter 3

* * *

I know the ending sucked, so don't remind me in a review -_-... But I had to end it there, but hey, that doesn't mean I'm not going to continue this chapter. Ha ha, well anyway, leave me a review, and I'll totally get back to you on the next chapter! I really do apologize for this chapter. I was going to add more to it, but my dad's a douche, so there you go, BLAME HIM! *frowns*

Well, good bye for now!

I also apologize at the sudden change from Eli's POV to Clare's POV, I hate doing that, really I do... it pisses me off when other people do it, and I have no idea whyI did it as well .


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Degrassi does NOT belong to me, only this story!

A/N: Oh holy shit! Three chapters, over one-hundred reviews? GOD THAT IS GREAT! Well just like you wanted here's chapter four! I really enjoyed reading your reviews! They really made my days! Well, I don't want to keep you from reading this lovely chapter, so here you go!

Warnings: Eh, no warnings for this chapter… maybe…

* * *

Phone Sex

Summary: Okay so I didn't think that I would enjoy doing this so much… this has become an obsession of mine, and it was all Eli's fault.

* * *

Chapter 4 – I howl when we're Apart

"Quick! Give me your hoody!" Clare shrieked. She climbed off the table and I unzipped my hoody and tossed it to her as she ran to the back of the kitchen into the laundry room. I reached down and picked up Clare's ripped up shirt, and shot back up, looking straight into the eyes of her parents. I smiled sheepishly at them and Helen asked, "Eli what are you doing here?" I rubbed the back of my head and before I could say anything, Clare opened the door to the laundry room and she said, "Eli's here… because we, we were—"Making a sundae!" I finished her sentence.

Helen and Randal looked down at the table, eyeing the can of whipped cream, chocolate sauce, and the strawberries.

"Aren't you missing something?"

"Y-yeah the um—

"Ice-cream." Clare stated.

Helen and Randal switched glances between Clare and I and we both smiled sheepishly at them. Helen muttered something under her breath and she said, "Well Clare, now that your father and I are here. Would you mind giving us some time alone? We have some important matters to discuss."

"Well do you need me here?" She asked.

"No, it's okay. Our therapist said that we need some time alone at home as well, so we can talk about what bothers us and such. We'll talk to you when we're done with our conversations." I glanced over at Clare and she blinked a few times. She averted her gaze to me and she said, "Well Eli and I will be upstairs then. I'll talk to you guys later?" Helen and Randal nodded. Clare walked to her parents, kissed them and she grabbed my arm, and led me upstairs.

"You look sexy in my hoodie Clare." I whispered once we were at the top of the stairs. Clare turned to me and said, "Well I'm going to take a shower. I'm so sticky." She frowned.

I arched and eyebrow and asked, "What am I supposed to do while you take a shower? Can I join you?" I purred. Clare rolled her eyes. She shook her head.

I frowned.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because my parents are downstairs. You can always masturbate." Clare smirked.

"What makes you think I need to jerk off?" I asked.

Clare looked down, then back up at me. I glanced down and pressed my lips to a line, eyeing the small problem I had there. Clare giggled and she turned around, walking to her room, which I followed closely behind her. I sat down on her bed and watched her pull out a pair of green boy shorts, and a matching green cotton bra. I lay on her bed and sighed heavily as I watched her head into the shower.

It was only moments later when I heard the shower go off. I bit my bottom lip and reached into my pocket when I felt my phone begin to vibrate.

_How are things with Miss. Clare? ;)  
Adam_

I smirked and responded to his text; _Things are good, sorry about sending you that text earlier. _I placed my phone down on the bed and looked at the bathroom door. Steam had already started to seep through the bottom of the door. I heard humming and I smiled a little.

My phone buzzed and I looked down at it.

_Don't worry about it, the question is, did you actually get to make a sundae with Clare's body, and all that other luscious stuff you were going to do to her ;)  
Adam_

I laughed. As I was responding to the text, Clare walked out of the shower. I did a double take, noticing that she was walking out of the bathroom in just her panties and bra with the exception of a towel wrapped around her hair. I licked my lips, staring her body up and down as she rummaged through her drawers, and she eventually pulled on a t-shirt and a pair of shorts.

Clare turned to me and I pat the empty spot next to me on the bed. She smiled a little and sat down next to me, laying back. I wrapped my arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck. Clare sighed and I whispered, "You smell good."

"Thanks." Clare responded.

I smirked a little and whispered, "Good enough to eat." Clare stiffened as my tongue peaked out and licked her neck. With slow strokes, I passed the tip of my tongue back and forth across her soft skin. Clare cleared her throat and stammered, "E-Eli my parents are downstairs."

"Then you're going to have to stay quiet." I responded. I sucked softly on her skin and she whimpered. I moved my lips to her ear and licked the shell before sucking softly on her earlobe while I moved my hand behind her, running it along the backs of her thighs. I kissed her neck and agonizingly slow, I moved my hand between her legs from behind. Clare reached up and she covered her mouth with her hands as I pushed her shorts and panties to the side, inserting my middle finger inside her. Clare clenched her mouth shut and I continued to suck on her neck, not enough to leave a hickey, but enough for her to feel it, and thrust my finger in and out.

Clare whimpered and I added my index finger, and plunged them faster, while I moved my lips up to her ear and whispered, "Come on Clare, make _some_ noise." Clare moaned a little and I smirked. I moved my fingers around her sweet spot, and she covered her mouth, moaning loud. I continued circling the tips of my fingers around her spot, before I rubbed it.

"E-Eli!" Clare moaned softly.

"Clare! I don't hear talking up there, you two better be doing something appropriate!" I heard Helen yell. I sighed and my head fell to Clare's shoulder. I pulled my fingers out of her pussy and she whined from the loss. The minute I removed my head from her shoulder, Helen walked in. She switched glances between Clare and I and said, "Eli I think it's time for you to go home. We have to talk to Clare now."

I nodded and moved off of Clare's bed. I leaned down to kiss her forehead, grabbed my phone that sat next to Clare, and waved at Helen, walking by her. I walked down the stairs and made my way out the front door. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and quickly sent Clare a text before I climbed into Morty and drove off.

.

"Okay so your father and I made a list of what we agree on and what we both disagree on." Helen started. Clare nodded. She continued, "We have come down to the conclusion that we both disagree on his late hours at work." Clare blinked a few times and asked, "Is that it?"

Helen and Randal nodded.

Clare sighed a little and she looked down at her phone when it vibrated in her hands. As her father and mother talked to each other, Clare opened her phone to read the text.

_Explain to me why your mother always has to be a cock block?  
Eli_

Clare laughed a little and she responded to his text_; I don't know, why don't you ask her Elijah_. Clare closed her phone and she glanced up at her parents. She asked, "You guys seem to not argue much anymore. I think the counseling is working out well." Randal and Helen smiled softly at Clare and they nodded. Clare continued, "Does this mean you guys are going to be spending more time here?"

"We might Clare, next week your mother is going to be staying with you, then it's my week after, then we both spend time with you the week after that." Randal said. Clare nodded and she looked down at her phone, reading the text.

_I'd rather not, are you going to be up late tonight?  
Eli_

Clare pinned her eyebrows together and she responded to his text; _Um, I don't know why?_ Clare closed her phone and looked back up at her parents, they were adding more things to the list, most of them were on the "agree" side, there were only two more things added to the "disagree" side. Clare chewed on her bottom lip and muttered something under her breath. She glanced down at her phone and blushed a little.

_Because, I might call you again, see how you're doing… Maybe talk about some other stuff ;)  
Eli_

Clare licked her bottom lip and she quickly responded to his text; _um… what exactly are we going to talk about Eli?_

She closed her phone and Helen asked, "Clare what do you think? Should your father throw out those old tennis rackets? It's not like he's going to be using them anymore."

Clare blinked a few times.

"Well, I guess yeah." She responded.

Moments later, her phone buzzed and she looked down to read it.

_I think it's obvious Clare *wink*  
Eli_

Clare rolled her eyes and she responded to his text; _well fine Eli… as long as you finish what you're starting. I'm up for it._

_You better be ;)  
Eli_

End of Chapter 4

* * *

Well there you are, chapter 4. I tried to get as much down today because I have so many things to do. Which I probably won't update Unmasked until LATE tonight. I do apologize for the dely :(( But anyway, leave me some reviews, and I'll totally get back to you on this story. Which is ending in like another chapter or so. :/ I like this story...

Good bye for now!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Degrassi does NOT belong to me, only this story!

A/N: Well, this is the last chapter O_O… I mean, I'm going to mark it as complete, but I might add another chapter to it or so. Well anyway, it's been a great pleasure to write this story XD It was hilarious, sexy, and intriguing, on my part that is :3 Well anyway, I hope you enjoy the last chapter, because it's going to be very fun!

* * *

Phone Sex

Summary: Okay so I didn't think that I would enjoy doing this so much… this has become an obsession of mine, and it was all Eli's fault.

* * *

Chapter 5 – Phone Sex

After a long conversation with my parents, I had walked upstairs to my room. I plopped myself on the bed and grabbed my laptop. I signed into my FaceRange account and checked to see who was online. I pressed my lips to a line and clicked on Adam's name.

Clare-e24: Hey Adam! :D

Adam-Torres88: Hey Clare, how are you doing?

Clare-e24: Um, I'm kind of bored, how are you?

Adam-Torres88: Same -_-;

Clare-e24: Ha ha, so how are you and Fiona?

Adam-Torres88: Um… funny you ask.

Clare-e24: Oh? Would you like to talk about it?

Adam normally doesn't talk about what Fiona and him do, knowing all too well that he's a little shy about it. But, sometimes you just have to beat it out of him.

Adam-Torres88: Well um, let's just say that… we were at her place and, one thing led to another…

My eyes grew wide.

Clare-e24: ADAM YOU AND FIONA… DID YOU?

Adam-Torres88: That's physically impossible Clare, but um… we kissed and I sort of… you know…

Clare-e24: Adam you know what I mean -_-;; but yeah so you… "Did things to her?"

Adam-Torres88: Yeah…

Clare-e24: Oh that's exciting! Well Adam, I was just you know, checking in on you, so I'll talk to you later!

Adam-Torres88: Okay, say hi to Eli for me ;)

I blushed and signed out of my FaceRange account, then looked towards my phone, which I had placed on the counter to charge. I chewed on my bottom lip, and then averted my gaze to the corner of my laptop. It's almost seven. Yeah, that conversation with my parents took a WHILE. I was practically falling asleep at the table. I reached over, pulling my phone from the nightstand, the cord still attached to it.

Just as I opened the phone, it started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Blue Eyes."

"Hey Eli." My voice immediately lit up. I was a little bored, and well… I was kind of anxious for Eli to call. I was going to, but of course he beat me to it. Eli asked, "How are you doing?" I shifted on my bed a little, and moved my legs under the sheets.

"I'm good, finally got done with conversation with my parents. God it took forever!" I said, stressing out my words. I heard Eli laugh a little on the other end. He said, "Well, are you alone now?" I felt my heart begin to race behind my rib cage, and I soon responded, "Y-yeah…"

"Calm down Clare, I'm not going to seduce you over the phone, not just yet." Eli said.

I frowned.

"Eli who says I was saying that?"

"Well, you seem to be very… anxious." Eli whispered.

My heart stopped and I said, "W-well Eli, let's just talk about something. How are you? What are you doing?" I heard the springs on Eli's bed squeak as he lay on top of it. I scooted down on my bed, and lay my head on my pillow.

"I'm good, just got home from Adam's house."

"Oh really? I was just talking to him online."

"Yeah I was there; I left before you guys continued. What all did you guys talk about?" Eli asked. I licked my bottom lip and said, "Nothing really. Just asked him about Fiona and stuff."

"And stuff?" Eli asked.

"Yeah." I responded.

"What kind of stuff?" His tone softened.

I cleared my throat.

"Um, you know… stuff."

"Like?" Eli asked.

"Eli I'm not going to tell you!" I squeaked.

"Fine, I see how it is." Eli responded.

I muttered a "humph" and turned onto my side. Eli chuckled and said, "Don't get snippy with me Blue Eyes."

I arched my eyebrow. I asked, "And so what if I do?" I heard Eli mutter a "hn" and he said softly, "Then I'll have to punish you." I licked my bottom lip and cleared my throat softly.

"H-how?"

"Clare, are you trying to make this conversation dirty?" Eli purred. I blushed and muttered, "No…"

"Sure you're not… I know you're dying hear how I would _fuck_ you, or _eat you out_, or _finge_r you." Eli's voice was deep, but I could clearly hear the teasing in it. I whimpered a little and Eli smirked, again muttering a "hn". I moved under the sheets, lying on my back. Eli shifted on his bed as well.

"Anyway." Eli yawned and he stretched, adding a small moan at the end.

I clenched my jaw and scratched the back of my head. Eli said, "So I was thinking, we should get another set of matching piercings." This caught my attention. I said, "What kind are you thinking of?" Eli paused for a minute and then he finally answered after a short pause, "I don't know."

I arched my eyebrow.

"You suggested something, but then you don't know?" I questioned.

"Well, maybe you might not like it." Eli whispered.

"Tell me." I said.

"Well, nipple piercings are fun."

I blushed ten different shades of red. I asked, "Nipple piercings?

"Yeah, cause then I could play with them."

"O-oh." I stammered.

Eli cleared his throat. He said, "Well, you know how much I love to play with your nipples, so this would be an added bonus if you got them pierced." I licked my bottom lip, and paused. There was a small silence between us and Eli asked, "What are you thinking about Clare?" I swallowed hard. I whispered, "Nothing."

"Liar… I know what you're thinking about."

"Oh yeah? What?" I challenged him. Eli said, "You're thinking about how good it would feel to have my teeth tug on the ring right?" I blushed and clenched my legs together; the tension had started to grow between them. Eli asked, "Am I right Blue Eyes?"

"Um, no…" I muttered.

"You're such a liar; I know that's what you're thinking of. You just can't stop imagining my tongue flicking over your nipple while I play with the other, tugging on the ring. I'm pretty sure it would hurt, seeing as you just got them pierced, but seeing as you're sort of a masochist, you'll like it." Eli said.

I uncontrollably moaned.

"Wouldn't you Clare?" Eli purred.

"Y-yes." I stammered.

"So would you get your nipples pierced?" Eli asked.

I licked my bottom lip, and swallowed hard. I finally responded, "For you I will."

"Does this mean you'll let me play with them right after you get them pierced?"

I paused. I was a little skeptical on that, but… knowing Eli he would be gentle.

"Yeah." I responded.

"Good." He said.

Once again, there was a short pause. I cleared my throat and Eli muttered, "You know what I want right now?" I blinked a few times and licked my bottom lip. I asked, "What would you like right now Elijah?"

"You." He responded with no hesitation.

"Oh really now?" I purred.

"Mmhmm, I want you in my bed right now." Eli whispered. I shifted to my side, and hid under the blankets. I whispered, "What exactly are we going to do in your bed?" Eli moved around, and licked his bottom lip before he responded, "Well first we're going to cuddle, you know, your back against my chest, my arms around your waist. Then I'll probably absentmindedly thrust my hips against your ass, and knowing you, you'd probably moan or whimper, so I'll do it again," I started breathing heavily. Eli continued, "Then I'll reach inside your shirt, and brush my fingertips over your nipple."

I moaned a little, and clenched my legs together as I moved onto my back.

"And then I'll flip you over onto your back, and then climb on top of you, and then I'll lean down and softly kiss your neck, then the place behind your ear, while I slowly thrust my hips forward against you." Eli purred.

"Mmm." I moaned, and my hips arched up a little. Eli continued, his voice becoming huskier, and lust filled, "While I'm kissing your neck, I'll reach up inside your shirt and start playing with your nipples, before I move your shirt up and start to teasingly suck and nibble on them," I moaned and reached down and started to slowly rub myself through my shorts, trying to ease the tension, Eli continued, "Would you like that Clare?"

I moaned in response, as I continued to rub my clit through my shorts. Eli whispered, "Clare's already touching herself? That's sexy… I bet you're soaking wet already."

I slowly moved my fingers inside the side of my shorts, feeling the wet spot on my panties.

"Are you wet Clare?" Eli asked me. I licked my lips, "Unfortunately." Eli laughed a little. I said, "It's not the same…" I moaned as I pushed my fingers inside me. Eli smirked. He asked, "What's not the same?"

"When I'm… you know…"

"Fingering yourself? Masturbating? I know it's not the same, because it's not my fingers that are plunging in and out of your tight pussy, and rubbing your sweet spot."

"Ahh." I moaned, as I slowly moved my fingers in and out, occasionally pulling them out to rub my clit in a slow circular motion. I moaned again, loud, but not loud enough for people to hear, I kept a mental note that my parents are downstairs. I whispered softly, "I wish you were here…" Eli breathed, "Me too, I already miss the feeling of your pussy around my cock."

I whimpered and bit my bottom lip. Eli groaned and I smiled a little. He whispered, "What would you do if I just randomly showed up at your house?"

"I'd probably go downstairs, push you into the back of Morty, and probably do the most amazing things to you, that you would probably NEVER expect me to do." I whispered, Eli moaned. He asked through heavy breathing, "Like what?"

Just as I was about to answer, the door to my room opened.

"Clare, your father and I are—oh my god I'm so sorry!"

"MOM!"

"I'm sorry, I'll… I'll just—

"LEAVE!" I shouted.

The door shut, and there was a small silence. Eli cleared his throat and asked, "I'm um… guessing your mom walked in on you?"

I blushed and hid under the sheets.

"Just when it was getting good." I muttered.

"We can continue if you want."

"I've lost my mood." I said.

"Well I'll just have to get you in the mood then."

"And how will you do that?"

"Just look outside your window Clare-bear."

I pinned my eyebrows together, and slowly crawled out of my bed. I walked to my window and I was immediately staring into dark green eyes. I smirked and said, "I'll be down in a few minutes."

End!

* * *

No I'm not ending it there. I have decided that I will post a side story, and it's going to be called Cuddling, keep a look out for it! Well anyway, leave me some reviews!

Ah, I can't believe this story is done XD I LOVED POSTING FOR IT!

Good bye for now!


End file.
